


it was in winter | kenyama

by kkkqzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, IDK WHAT TO PUT, M/M, No Angst, idk what to put pls don’t bully me thanks, kenyama, maybe kurotsukki, two parts, yachi best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkqzume/pseuds/kkkqzume
Summary: they met in a winters morning at 11:25
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 28





	it was in winter | kenyama

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here (-w-) uh yeah enjoy and please don’t bully me for the winter season, it doesn’t snow where i live. also i didn’t spell check or check the grammar so if it doesn’t make sense sorry!

yamaken <3

yamaguchi + kenma

———

the morning was bright and crisp. although the snowy weather the sun was still shining though. not bring warmth but light. it was a early Thursday morning and Yamaguchi had a cafe to run. even though it didn’t open for another hour or so, he hadn’t bought any ingredients for the days baking as well as drinks (coffee,hot coco ect) 

he had been running around for almost 45 minutes before coming to a conclusion that it snowed to much for any customers to visit or for him to open the shop. 

‘i’ll just drop these at home and ask tsukki if he wants to hangout!’ 

the sound of his small boots crunching into the snow and tiny flakes of ice as he walked over to his one bedroom apartment. it was rather small but yamaguchi didn’t mind nor was he claustrophobic, so all was well. 

———

contact: tsukki (^•w•^)

yams: tsukki do you want to hangout sometime today?

tsukki (^•w•^): oh  
tsukki (^•w•^): sorry yams i already have plans..  
tsukki (^•w•^): maybe text time

tsukki has plans? that’s rare, i guess he met a new friend. i won’t spoil it for him. but that is kinda shocking 

yams: oki!! have fun 

tsukki(^•w•^): ah thanks.

what should yamaguchi do now?

———

‘kuro- i don’t wanna go it’s so cold’ kenma yelled from under his duvet.

‘kyanma! please! come meet new friend, plus you need to go out more. please just this once :))’ Kuroo pleaded as he sat on the edge of kenma’s bed, tugging at kenma

‘…fine i’ll meet your new friend’

kuroo let go of kenma as a whole and stood up in excitement, while kenma remained but with his eyes open this time

‘YES! thank you so much kenma omg yes’

‘now you suddenly owe me milk tea and apple pie’

———

contact: kuroo

tsukishima: i hate you i had to cancel i feel bad

kuroo: no don’t feel bad ur allowed to hangout with me  
kuroo: pls u like hanging out with me

tsukishima: the block button is looking really nice to press rn  
tsukishima: it’s fine though right?

kuroo: yeah, they should meet each other  
kuroo: wait you sure yamaguchi will go to the park?

tsukishima: yeah 

kuroo: well kenma i managed to convince kenma to come ahah

tsukishima: k bye.

———

by 11:09 Yamaguchi had gone to the park and brought some of his favourite books. which consisted of manga and poems. it has taken him a while to find a matching pair of socks for his cold feet. 

now he is sitting down on a park bench reading ‘hunter x hunter’ wearing a turtle neck, blue jeans, a rather large jacket and a mushroom beanie. along with ugg’s (i know they r ugly but they r warm) 

‘kuro-! hmp’  
yamaguchi heard two peoples puffer jackets and then foot steps towards to bench he was sitting at

‘damn’ he thought ‘really thought i was alone, oh well’

‘um, can i sit here?’ a silent voice was heard from above 

yamaguchi lifted his head to face the short boy standing infront of him. 

woah.

———


End file.
